The Wolf Girl
I don't play certain videogames anymore. I can't. I'm afraid of her. She'll find this eventually, and delete it. Please read this... One day, I was playing some Roblox. After a while, I got bored. I decided to message one of my Roblox friends, who was online. WolfRoblox123 (Me): hello. WolfoxFan42: hi! WolfRoblox123: do you wanna play something? WolfoxFan42: i dont wanna play roblox thou WolfRoblox123: what do you wanna play? WolfoxFan42: kinda want to play minecraft haven't played in a long time Now, I had a Minecraft account. I don't have it now. But I was excited, and messaged back: WolfRoblox123: i have a account can you tell me your username WolfoxFan42: cool my account is AquaDolphin the server ip is ##################. I don't want to spread the evil we found... besides, the ip was deleted. I booted up Minecraft, typed in the ip, and joined. The music glitched once, but I wasn't paying attention. I wish I had noticed. Anyway, I joined, met up with Aqua. He had a house already, so we decided to go mining. Aqua gave me some iron tools and armour. We went searching around a little, but found a cave pretty easily. A few minutes into the mining trip, I had found some diamonds!! Aqua and I were very happy, but planned to spend some more time underground. We were exploring the cave, dodging lava pools and streams, when all our torches disappeared, and replaced with redstone ones. Me and Aqua, of course, didn't believe in creepypastas. Aqua mentioned that his server was always a little glitchy, but had never replaced blocks with other ones. Then, I heard a howling noise. I was very confused. But I shrugged it off. I live in a forest, so wolf packs and sightings were common. That's when, according to the server, someone joined. Server: WolfieGirl has joined the game. FireBird64: Who are you? WolfieGirl: Sorry, my PC was acting up. I guess it messed up and sent me here by accident. AquaDolphin: Well, you can stay here if you want. WolfieGirl: Really? Thanks! Where are you guys? FireBird64: We're underground, it might take you a That was all I could type before "WolfieGirl" was right beside me. FireBird64: WHAT THE?! HOW ARE YOU HERE! WolfieGirl: I told you, my PC is very bad. I was already walking down into the cave, ahead of you actually. I'm assuming it's lagback. Me and Aqua's avatars looked at each other. I gave her one of my extra iron pickaxes, and we continued exploring. Psycho always found the redstone before us. I didn't question it. Then she started being weird, saying these odd sentences every once in a while. WolfieGirl: Hey, what if we were to meet up IRL? WolfieGirl: Would you ever beat someone up just for the heck of it? I just might! WolfieGirl: I think I would be willing to attack someone if they threatened me, would you? WolfieGirl: Have you ever killed someone? I think I have, LOL WolfieGirl: You guys are such great friends, I would totally keep you alive if I took over the world. You could rule over some continents too! It was weird, and very creepy. So much that Aqua banned her from the server. Server: WolfieGirl has been banned. Reason: Too creepy. We continued mining. After we had finished, altogether Aqua and I had 20 diamonds, 3 stacks of iron, 1 stack of gold, 4 stacks of lapis, 56 redstone (WolfieGirl had taken most of the redstone) and even 4 precious emeralds. Aqua led me to his house, and we put the iron and gold into the furnaces. While they were smelting, we were turning everything into blocks. Oh no... I can hear her trying to open the doors and windows.. she says we're playing hide-and-seek and she has found me.. and that according to the rules that means she has to tag my heart with a knife. Then, the server said that someone else joined. Server: CorruptedPsychoWolf has joined the game. CorruptedPsychoWolf: Do you regret it? AquaDolphin: regret wut? CorruptedPsychoWolf: Banning me. You have 20 seconds to reply. FireBird64: does that include me? CorruptedPsychoWolf: No.. not yet anyway. You have 10 seconds to reply. AquaDolphin: no i dont regret kicking u CorruptedPsychoWolf: Understood. Have a horrible, burning afterlife. Server: AquaDolphin has been kicked and killed. Reason: No. FireBird64: WTF WUT THE HECK CorruptedPsychoWolf: Now you. Do you regret kicking me? You have 15 seconds to reply. I considered. I figured that Aqua hadn't actually died, so I did something stupid. Something that I will regret. FireBird64: no CorruptedPsychoWolf: Understood. You have 15 minutes to hide. The brown screen came up, saying: "You have been kicked. Reason: YouHaveFifteenMinutesToHide.I'llSeeYouSoon." I panicked, and hid in my closet under a pile of clothes. Almost 5 minutes after I had hidden, my door was kicked down. I called 911 and explained in a shaky and quiet voice what was happening. The person told me to mute the call, and that cops were coming in 5 minutes. I hear something walking around my room, whispering things like: "You won't die. But you'll wish you could..." "I see you.~" I was scared. 5 minutes seemed like 5 millennia. Finally, I hear the police yelling "FREEZE!" and I heard a voice inside my head, a thought that was not my own. "SeeYouSoon." When the police were wondering out loud "where did it go" I slowly got up and walked out of the closet. The cops suddenly started yelling in surprise. I looked at my computer, and it was glitching, bouncing up and down (literally- it went 5 centimetres up every time it bounced.), and emitting black smoke. It finally calmed down, but everything was deleted. A poor police officer went close, and died almost instantly. I don't even know what happened- his eyes, they just moved to the side, and he fell to the floor. The cops yelled, and one radioed "We need backup and an ambulance." 20 minutes later, I was talking to the nurses and a social worker about what had happened. They tried to give me some medication, and I took it. Later, back at my house, in the bathroom, I was about to take the pills, but I looked up at the mirror and screamed. The reflection in the mirror showed blood painted on the walls, and a scythe to my neck. I turned around slowly.. and.... there was nothing. I looked back at the mirror. Normal. OH GOD SHE DISAPPEARED WHERE DID SHE GO SHE SAYS SHE WANTS MY SOUL WHERE WHERE WHERE I was panicking, then blacked out. When I woke up, I was tied to a steel cross, with a fire burning a foot away from my legs. I hear wings flapping, then spot CorruptedPsychoWolf flying in midair right in front of me. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" I had yelled. She opened her eye, and it was a bright purple. Her other eye was covered by a eyepatch. "To kill you." She had said sweetly. I sighed, and looked down at the fire. "Can you at least tell me your name before you kill me?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper. "I.. don't have a name,"' ''She said. I looked up. '''"But over the years, people have just decided to call me 'Wolf Girl.' It doesn't matter. No one ever listens. No one ever cares. NO ONE EVER LET ME STAY!!" She began sadly, then ended fully enraged. "IT DOESN'T MATTER. MY FAMILY KILLED MY SOUL. AND I WILL TAKE AS MANY HUMAN SOULS AS I NEED TO CHANGE BACK!!" She screamed, before what was that sound? did it just say i found you? that the game was over now? ow, why does it feel like a blade is touching my nec RUN RUN RUN RUN AS MUCH AS YOU WANT I'LL STILL FIND YOU AND I'LL STILL CAPTURE YOUR SOUL!! The End... Category:Creepypasta Category:SweetPsychoGamerGirl Category:ROBLOX Category:Servers Category:Short Pastas Category:Supernatural Category:Real Life